


the last time

by fandomsaf



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff, GirlMeetsWorld, gmw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsaf/pseuds/fandomsaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>riley was moving to england and farkle wanted to make the most of their last time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the last time

Two am.  
Riley was with Farkle and Farkle was with Riley.  
Their hands were linked and Riley’s head was touching Farkles waist.  
But for once nobody cared.  
Farkle should’ve left hours ago with the rest of their friends.  
Yet he didn’t.  
Riley should’ve fallen asleep hours ago like her mum and dad told her too.  
Yet she didn’t.  
They just lay there enjoying each other’s company.  
They both needed a distraction so they used each other.  
High school was over and both of them didn’t want to think about it.  
All of their other friends had decided where to go next.  
Farkle was the only one who hadn’t.  
Farkle didn’t manage to get into the college he wanted to get into.  
Or any of the colleges he was supposed to get into.  
Riley was moving to England the next day for university.  
They just had each other now.  
They weren’t in a relationship although everybody thought they were.  
But they weren’t just friends either.  
They were just together.  
And that’s all that mattered.  
In reality, this could be their last chance they could be together for a while.  
“I don’t want to go.” Riley said quietly.  
Farkle nodded “I know.”  
“I don’t want to leave Zay or Lucas or Maya,” her voice drifted off as she mumbled “or you,”  
Farkle nodded “I know.”  
Riley looked up at Farkle and smiled.  
Farkle slowly smiled back.  
“Can I try something?” Riley asked slowly her voice shaking slightly.  
Farkle nodded slowly unsure of what Riley might do.  
“This could be the last time we see each other.” Riley said sadly “So I want to try something.”  
Riley’s lips firmly pressed onto Farkles and he raised his eyebrows in shock.  
Farkle slowly kissed back and Riley grinned.  
He had improved to state the very least.  
Her lips quickly paced with Farkles which was filled with lust and love.  
Farkle put a hand on Riley’s back to stable her as she flung an arm around his neck.  
Their lips suddenly quickened as Farkle started to move his hands up Riley.  
Riley quickly ran her hands through Farkles hair suddenly craving Farkle.  
She wanted him.  
He wanted her too.  
But they couldn’t because as they knew they would just want more.  
Riley finally let go breathing heavily.  
A moment of silence went off between them as they tried to come to terms with what had just happened.  
“Wow,” Riley said slowly her eyes flooded with love for Farkles lips.  
Farkle laughed awkwardly grinning “Wow indeed.” He smiled.  
Riley laughed too her smile shining.  
Farkle slowly put an arm around Riley as Riley moved closer to him.  
“I love you Farkle.”  
“And I love you.”  
As 3 am came by Riley fell asleep in Farkles arms.  
Farkle just smiled.  
Never wanting to let go.


End file.
